classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Escort for Hire (Bastok)
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Trilok in Port Bastok to activate the quest. *Zone into Crawlers' Nest. *The first person to zone into the dungeon will get a cut scene with Olavia about the quest. *That person must talk to Olavia to start the quest. You will have 30 minutes to finish from this point. *After talking to Olavia, she will immediately bolt away and start towards her destination with no thought for aggro at all. Anyone can stop and start her, simply talk to her. She will reply "Why have we stopped?" This way you can safely fight mobs with her out of aggro and AoE range. To start her forward again, talk to her once more. *Olavia can be cured. *There are three possible routes she can take. *All three routes start with her running into the big central room at J-9 on the first map, running north into the scorpion room, and circling back out to the main room. *There are at least three possible routes: :*'First route': Olavia will head North-West towards H-8. She will pass a Doom Scorpion, possibly a Puroboros and several Soldier Crawlers. At I-8 on the second map she will fall into a room full of Labyrinth Lizards that aggro. She will then head west and eventually end up in the Exoray room at G-10, where she'll stop. Once she stops, talk to her. :*'Second route': Olavia will head due west out of the main room and head all the way down the hallway to F-7 past a Doom Scorpion and some Soldier Crawlers, then turn around and run all the way back to the main room. She will then head North-West like in route one, drop off the same ledge into the Labyrinth Lizard room at I-8 on map 2, but head North-East out of this room instead of west. She will pass some Soul Stingers and eventually stop in the little Exoray room at I-7. Once she stops, talk to her. :*'Third route': Olavia will head South-West to J-10 on the first map. She will go down and run through the big room on the third map, which is filled with Hornflies, Exorays, Soldier Crawlers, Blazer Beetles and Mushussus. Only the hornflies don't aggro. Water Elementals also spawn here. She will run down the hallway at G-9 on the west side of the room, past Rumble Crawlers, Helm Beetles, Crawler Hunters and Knight Crawlers, and eventually stop in D-7. Once she stops, talk to her. *Speak to Olavia at the end of her trip and she will give you a Completion Certificate (Key Item), then return to Trilok in the Steaming Sheep Inn for your reward. ;Notes: *You can only have one Escort quest active at any time. This includes Escort for Hire (Bastok), Escort for Hire (San d'Oria) and Escort for Hire (Windurst), but also includes All by Myself started in Bastok Markets and The Big One (Quest) started in Tavnazian Safehold. *Any of the escort quests can be easily deactivated by talking to the same person who gave you the quest. *Do not talk to the escortee until everyone who is in the party is in the dungeon. Anyone not in the zone when you begin the quest (i.e. still zoning) will not get credit for the quest. *Although you can go in with an alliance, only the people in the starting person's party will get credit for the quest at the end. If you want to do this for more than 6 people, you will have to do it multiple times. *If the escortee dies, you only have to zone out, wait for 15min in Rolanberry Fields (as if you are waiting for the repop of a ??? for a NM) and zone back in to restart the quest. *Only one escort quest can be completed per Conquest Tally. In other words, if you finish Escort for Hire (Bastok), you cannot do this or any other escort quests until the next Conquest Tally. *You will receive both the 10k gil and the Completion Certificate the first time you complete this quest. Each time you complete this quest after the first time, you will only receive the Completion Certificate. *You have about 20 seconds to talk to the escortee before he/she warps out. *You can not sneak, invisible or buff the escortee. *The player who receives the cutscene upon zoning into Crawlers' Nest will be unable to call their Adventuring Fellow NPC during the escort quest. However, other members of the party will be able to do so. Game Description Client: Trilok (Steaming Sheep Restaurant, Port Bastok) Summary: :You are to escort Olavia to her desired destination within the Crawlers' Nest. Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests